Unforseen Circumstances
by Princess Assassin
Summary: A Summoning accident leaves a Muggle girl at Hogwarts. But the thing is, it's with the Marauder's, what is she to do? Will she save them or let them die?
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer-There's a reason this is called FANfiction. If I could actually publish stories I would probably not be posting anything on here.**

* * *

A young woman walked along a street, listening to her iPod and carrying her knapsack on her back. She was bopping her head along to the beat, which made her layered, dark brown hair move up and down.

She turned into a nearby forest, as it was a shortcut to her house, she felt a strange feeling in her stomach and placed her hand on it as she looked down.

"I'm probably hungry." She said to no one in particular.

She looked ahead with her blue-green eyes and the next thing she felt was a sharp pull in her stomach.

She was lying on the ground and groaning, someone came over to her.

"Are you okay?" She heard the person asked, the voice sounded male.

She sat up, "Do I look okay to you?" She asked angrily, "Where am I?"

The boy helped her up, grabbing her peach hand with his own pale one.

"You're at Hogwarts." The boy said.

The girl stared blankly at him, "Ha, that's funny. Now seriously, where am I?"

"Hogwarts School of-" The boy started.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry." They finished in unison.

"I know what this school is called, but, really. This is impossible, to say the least."

"How so?"

"It's a long story and I really don't feel like explaining everything I know right now. Who are you?"

"Remus Lupin."

"You've gotta be pulling my leg or something."

"Er…no."

The girl shook her head.

"Fine, okay, I'm having a strange dream but whatever. If you're real I take it Dumbledore is as well?"

"Yes."

"And he's Headmaster right now?"

Remus nodded. "Yea."

"Okay, I need to talk to him. Lead the way?"

"Okay." Remus started walking towards the school and the girl walked beside him. "You never told me your name." He said.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm Rebekah Skeala." _Skeala is pronounced Skay-All-Uh._

They walked the rest of the way in almost silence, Remus asked a few more questions which Rebekah happily answered.

When they arrived at the large gargoyle, Remus spoke, "Blood Pops." He said.

"Aren't those for vampires or something?" Rebekah asked as the gargoyle sprung to life and she and Remus jumped on.

"Yes, how do you know so much?"

"I'll explain later."

When they arrived in Dumbledore's office, Remus knocked on the door, "Professor Dumbledore?" He called out.

"Come in." A voice from inside the room said.

Remus opened the door and stepped in with Rebekah following behind him.

"Ah, Remus, hello. And who might this be?"

"I'm Rebekah Skeala, Headmaster, and Remus has some explaining to do."

"Do you now, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"Yeah…I tried a summoning charm out by the forbidden forest and it didn't go well."

"I see. How didn't it go well?"

"Because I'm here!" Rebekah said, indignantly. "Wait a second, what year is it?"

"1976." Dumbledore said simply.

"Oh crap…I haven't even been born yet and…well, in my world you're both book characters and dead."

"Well, this is a predicament."

"You think? Hmm…can Muggles do magic if they have a wand?"

Remus, who had been silent since he came in, shook his head.

"No, they cannot." Dumbledore said.

"Great, Remus can I borrow your wand for a minute?" Rebekah asked.

"Why?" Remus asked tentatively.

"Because I want to see if I can do magic or not."

Dumbledore nodded and Remus passed Rebekah his wand. She pointed it at Remus, who looked slightly scared, and closing her eyes she thought _levicorpus_. Remus was immediately hoisted into the air by his ankle.

"I can do magic! This is awesome!" Rebekah said happily, she lowered Remus' wand and he floated to the ground.

"Well, this is a surprise. Since you do have magic I suppose you can start school here." Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Awesome! Oh wait; I don't exactly have any money on me. Well, I have a 20 but it's Canadian Muggle money not British."

"That's alright, we have a fund for students who don't have enough money to buy robes and books and such."

Rebekah gave Remus his wand back, "Great, when can I go to Diagon Alley or whatever?"

"Tomorrow after lunch you may go, you may also choose who you go with. First things first, you need to be Sorted."

"'Kay, where's the Sorting Hat?"

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and walked over to a shelf. He picked up a rather crumbly looking old hat that was on top of it and walked over to Rebekah. Dumbledore handed the hat to her and she placed it on her head.

_Ah…you're definitely different. You know more than you let on, you do. _

Rebekah felt strange, as the voice was only talking to her and was inside her head but she shrugged it off.

**Thanks, I guess. **

_Hm…yes…you have Slytherin qualities…your rages are not normal._ _Though you do seem to regret it almost immediately__Smart as well.__Ah…you love your family and friends. But still, rage and anger often affect how you act.__Hm…yes…I choose…Gryffindor! _

Rebekah took the hat off of her head and placed it on Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah, Gryffindor it is then. Remus, I trust you'll show Ms. Skeala where the entrance is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." Remus said.

"Now that that is settled, would you mind telling us what you know?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uh…well. I'm not even sure if the books are 100 accurate, seeing as I'm here and I could change how the story ends."

"What books?" Remus asked.

"Harry Potter books. Harry is James and Lily's son. Voldemort hears half of this prophecy that someone makes and sets out to kill the Potters. He succeeds in killing both Lily and James but because Lily sacrifices herself to save Harry the curse bounces off of him and partially kills Voldemort."

"I see." Dumbledore said.

"Yea, but I could stop all that from happening, I could actually make sure that Voldemort dies because I'm here. You see…I know how to kill him."

"How can you know how to kill him?" Remus asked, incredulously.

"Because, Harry kills him in the books. Headmaster, you know how Tom came here years ago and asked for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position and you noticed how much he'd changed?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, he's been making Horcruxes."

Dumbledore stared at the small girl before him, "And you know this for a fact?" He asked, his voice somewhat strained.

"Yes, he ends up making seven though I know for sure that the seventh one hasn't been made yet."

"This is very important information you seem to know Ms. Skeala. Do you happen to know where they are as well?"

"Well, Slytherin's ring, which is actually the Resurrection Stone is back at the old Gaunt place. Slytherin's locket is in the middle of a cave that's filled with Inferi in the water. The locket is almost impossible to get to and it's more than likely that you will die trying."

"The Resurrection Stone is real?"

"Yes, as is the Cloak of Invisibility and the Elder Wand. Ravenclaw's lost diadem is in the Room of Requirement, where you need to ask for a place to hide something. Hufflepuff's cup is, or will be, in the Lestrange's vault at Gringotts. And last, is a diary that Lucius Malfoy may or may not have. I don't know for sure the location of the last two or even if he has made all six and hidden them yet."

"This most certainly is a predicament."

"Yes, oh, and if Slytherin's ring _is_ at the old Gaunt place don't put it on your finger, whatever you do."

"Alright, well, that about settles it I presume?" Dumbledore asked.

"Er…" Remus said.

"Yea, pretty much, nothing really happens for another several years." Rebekah said, shrugging.

"Okay, Remus I must ask you not to say a word of this to anyone, you as well Ms. Skeala."

Rebekah and Remus nodded, and then turned to leave.

"Oh, and Ms. Skeala, when you have decided who you would like to go to Diagon Alley with please let me know."

"Yes, Headmaster."

They then left, when they were about halfway to the Gryffindor common room Rebekah turned to Remus.

"You can tell James and Sirius that your Summoning charm went wrong or whatever, I don't care if you tell them, but please don't tell Peter."

"Why?" Remus asked. "Peter's trustworthy. After all, he's kept my secret for several years."

"About you being a werewolf? I know, but I'd rather you didn't tell him, and to everyone else I'm just going to pretend to be a transfer student."

"All right, fine."

They arrived at the Fat Lady a few minutes later, "Gillyweed." Remus said, before the portrait swung open.

Rebekah looked around the common room, "Wow." She breathed out.

"Lily?" Remus called out, looking around. "Lily, are you here?"

A redheaded girl lifted her head from behind a Potions book, "I'm over here Remus."

Remus walked over to Lily and Rebekah followed. "So Remus, who's your friend?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows and smirking suggestively.

Rebekah laughed, "I'm a transfer student and Remus was showing me around the school."

"Oh, my name's Lily Evans, nice to meet you."

"Rebekah Skeala."

"You only have 4 people in your dorm, right Lily?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Alice Jones, Mary MacDonald, Leannali Geraliun and then me."

"What was that last name?" Rebekah asked her brows close together.

"Leannali Geraliun."

A girl with light brown hair looked up from behind a Charms book.

"Lily, why you calling me by my full name?" The girl asked.

"Because I was naming the people in our dorm."

"Er…'kay, why?"

"Transfer student."

The brown haired girl stood up and walked over to them.

"I'm Nali, pleased to meet ya'." The girl said as Rebekah stared rather blankly.

"What?" Nali asked.

Rebekah shook her head, "It's nothing, I just sort of…yea, anyway. So, I guess we're roommates or whatever now."

"Yep."

Rebekah smiled at Lily and Nali, "So where's our dorm? I need to put my bag somewhere."

"Oh, I'll show you." Lily said, standing up and walking over to the stairs.

Rebekah turned slightly at the last second and saw Remus go up the opposite set of stairs. Lily and Rebekah walked up the stairs and when they got to the dorm room Lily pushed the door open.

"Well, this is it." Lily said.

Rebekah looked around the room, "It's amazing." She said, "Which one's the free bed?"

"The one in the middle."

"Thanks." Rebekah threw her bag onto the bed and then turned back to Lily, "Where's Remus' dorm?" She asked.

"You just met him and you're already asking where his dorm is?" Lily asked, smirking knowingly.

"Uhm…maybe." Rebekah said, laughing.

"Come on," Lily sighed, "I'll show you."

They descended down their set of stairs again and walked up the boy's stairs. Lily stopped in front of a door about halfway down the hall, "Thanks, Lily." Rebekah said as Lily turned to go back down the stairs. She then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard someone say from inside.

"The tooth fairy." Rebekah said, sarcastically.

A tall male with shaggy dark brown hair and grey eyes opened the door; the male then leaned against the doorframe.

"And who might you be?" The male asked.

"Rebekah Skeala." She said, "Is Remus here?"

"Yea, he's here. Don't you care to know who I am?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Sirius Black, better known by the Marauders as Padfoot."

"How much did Moony tell you?"

"I take it I'm right then." Rebekah muttered to herself, "I'll explain if I can come in."

Sirius stepped aside and Rebekah smiled at him snidely. "Thank you."

Rebekah saw Remus sitting on a bed talking to another male with messy black hair and glasses.

"And this would be James Potter, I presume?"

"Yea, I'm James."

"You do look a lot like Harry, I hope Peter's not here. If he's in his rat form I swear I'll slice off his tail."

"Er, no, he left."

"Good." Rebekah plopped down on a bed opposite Remus, James, and now Sirius.

"So, Moony tells us that you're from a different dimension or something."

"Yea, his Summoning charm went weird and now I'm here."

"Alright, who's Harry anyway?" Sirius asked.

"James' son."

"I don't have a kid!" James exclaimed.

"If what I know actually happens, then you will."

"Who does Prongs marry?" Sirius asked again.

"It's probably going to go to his head, Lily, 'cause your head deflates next year."

Sirius and James high-fived each other while Remus laughed and Rebekah shook her head.

"Oh, it definitely went to his head." Rebekah muttered. "So, do you guys want to know anything?"

"Who do I end up with?" Sirius asked.

"Well…no one…unless you end up with Nali. I haven't even gotten to Azkaban yet."

"What do you mean, 'I haven't gotten to Azkaban yet,' who ends up in Azkaban?" Remus asked.

"Well…I was going by the books here…Sirius does. 'Cause everyone thinks he betrayed James and Lily-."

"Betrays us? Why would anyone think that Padfoot would betray me?" James asked.

"I'd never betray James!" Sirius shouted.

Rebekah sighed, "Everyone thinks that Sirius was your Secret Keeper and betrayed you to Voldemort-"

The three boys shuddered, "Do you have to say his name?" Remus asked.

"Yea, I do. Anyway, Sirius wasn't really your Secret Keeper, Peter was. Peter sold James and Lily off to Voldemort and he comes and kills you and Lily. Lily sacrifices herself to save Harry, your son, and then the killing curse bounces off of Harry and Voldemort…for most reasons, dies."

"Go Harry!" James shouted, laughing.

"Yea…so are you two actually Animagi?" Rebekah asked.

"How do you know about that?" Sirius asked.

"Keep it down!" Remus said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Because I'm a genius. It's a yes or no question, so which is it?"

"Yea-" James started.

"We are." Sirius finished.

"That is awesome. Think you can teach me?"

"It took us years to become Animagi." James said.

"Yea, but with the two of you helping me and showing me what to do then I might become one quicker than you guys."

"Alright, fine." Sirius said.

"Great, so…anything else?"

"Not really." Remus said.

Rebekah smiled shyly at Remus, "You don't talk much do you?"

"Er…sometimes."

Rebekah laughed and shook her head; "I hafta go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure," Sirius said, shrugging.

"Alrighty then, I'm gonna go now." Rebekah then stood up and walked out of the boy's dorms.

When Rebekah got back to her dorm she pulled a thick black book out of her bag, as well as a pen, and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Somehow I wound up at Hogwarts. This is completely insane! The most insane part is that Remus bloody Lupin is why I'm here, he tried a Summoning Charm and it didn't work out quite as well as he thought. He's just as cute as I imagined though. He's my favourite character and I know nothing's going to happen, because he's a werewolf, but a girl can dream can't she?_

_Oh well, I now attend Hogwarts, and I can do magic! I was almost sorted into Slytherin but the Hat decided differently at the last second. Guess it saw something that made it change its mind, figuratively speaking, I wouldn't have minded be in Slytherin that much I guess, though I'm not sure. _

_Rebekah Skeala _

_P.S.- The Wolfsbane potion was created shortly before 1993 so I shouldn't go outside when there's a full moon._

_P.S.S.- Oh wait, Moony'll be in the Shrieking Shack with Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail so I should be fine._

Rebekah then put the book back in her bag and went back down to the common room to see what everyone was up to.

* * *

**This is my first story in a while, I'm taking a break from my other one's for now because I can't get any good ideas. Please R&R!**


	2. Heated Discussions

The next month and a half passed by fairly uneventfully. Rebekah usually sat by herself in classes, unless someone had gone without a partner previously, although in Potions she sat beside Severus. Which James and Sirius didn't particularly like but they were unable to do anything about it. Or so she thought.

She was wandering around after dinner, trying to find a good spot to sit and read in. Walking down a quiet corridor she clutched her bag closer, Sirius often teased her for it but she hadn't let her bag out of her sight since she got to Hogwarts. She was glancing around half-heartedly as she walked, not really paying attention to where she was going.

Suddenly she heard people shouting in Latin and swearing in English, her eyes widened and she ran towards the voices. When she reached the shouting Rebekah stopped, not surprised to see James and Sirius ganging up on Severus with Remus and Peter standing in the background. She pulled her wand out of her bag and pointed it at Sirius.

"Cowards," Rebekah snarled, "Never taking him on one-on-one. You just have to have an audience don't you?"

The five boys turned stare at Rebekah, almost gob smacked.

"Need a girl to save you again, eh Snivelly?" Sirius chuckled.

Rebekah stalked up to him and cuffed him hard across his ear. He yelped.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"James, grow up." Rebekah said.

"I don't need your help." Severus sneered.

"This isn't just for you," Rebekah turned to him, "These two – sorry, four – have been picking on everybody since they came here. They're a bunch of jackasses."

Sirius, still glaring at Rebekah, turned his wand to Severus and yelled out, "_Sectumsempra!"_

"No!" Rebekah yelled out, rushing over to Severus, he had a large gash across his chest that had already soaked his shirt through with blood.

Rebekah turned her back to the four boys, her hands covering Severus' wound, tears of fear shone in her eyes, "I don't know the clotting charm, please, I don't – I can't – "

She turned half around to see the Marauders staring at her, "Go get a teacher!" She shrieked. They ran.

Rebekah pulled off her cloak and folded it before pressing it onto the wound in Severus' chest. She didn't know how long she kneeled there, putting pressure on his chest wound but she knew that if a teacher didn't come soon Severus would die. She then heard several sets of footsteps echoing through the hallway as well as voices all though she was too distracted to tell what they were saying. Someone laid a hand on her arm but she didn't budge. Another set of hands forcibly dragged her away from Severus' paling body and held her back. He was taken to the hospital wing and Rebekah was still muttering under her breath, her bag was half hanging off her right shoulder and she had tears running down her cheeks.

Dumbledore put a hand on Rebekah's shoulder, "Miss Skeala, why did you use a muggle method of stopping Mr. Snape's blood?"

"Clotting charm…didn't know…"

"You didn't know the clotting charm?" He asked kindly.

Rebekah nodded.

"It's alright Miss Skeala, the clotting charm wouldn't have helped, he was bleeding too quickly for the clotting charm to have worked. You may have saved him by using the muggle method. Now, go get some rest." Dumbledore said before following the stretcher that had disappeared around a corner less than a minute before.

Rebekah nodded, frightened tears still running down her pale cheeks, but as soon as Dumbledore was out of sight her legs gave out under her and she sank halfway to the ground before someone hauled her back up by her arms. She couldn't bring herself to stand up and after a minor struggle the person holding her sighed and gently lowered them both to the ground. The person sat down beside her and gently quieted her tears and soft sobs. It was in her first calm moment when she recognized the voice of the person holding her.

Rebekah twisted out of his grasp so she was sitting and staring at him, "Remus!" She exclaimed, almost in outrage.

He looked back in shock, "Yes?"

She shrieked and stood up, finding the strength in her anger to do so, "How could…why…how could you comfort me as you did? I mean, why did you bother?" Rebekah was trying to sort out her thoughts but they were jumbled. "You did that to Severus so why would you bother comforting me?"

Remus stood up slowly. "I didn't do that to Snape, Sirius did; you were staring right at him. You _saw_ him do it."

"You've stood by at let James and Sirius torture innocent people, especially Severus, for more than 5 years now Remus! You've just stood there and let James and Sirius pick on him, on everyone! You've never done anything to stop it! So don't try to _comfort_ me when all you've done is ignore the problem because they're you're friends. You won't stand up to them because they're all you have. You think that if you stand up to them they won't want to be your friends anymore. But if you do that – if you stand up to them and they decide being friends with you isn't worth it then they aren't very good friends at all."

"How would you know? You said you barely had any friends before you came here!"

"Yea, and the ones I had stayed with me after I stood up to the fifteen or so people I used to hang out with. They only liked me for as long as I picked on this tiny kid and helped them with their homework. The three I had left stayed my friends in High School before I came here."

"Why the hell do you think you have to preach to me about whether or not my friends are good enough or not. First you started with Peter – "

"Peter is going to get James, Lily and Sirius – in a way – killed later. Why don't you believe me?"

"And now you're saying that James and Sirius are no good either, are you going to start in on Lily next?"

"I'm not saying that James and Sirius are no good! All I said was that you need to stop standing by when they pick on people! You need to stop letting them get away with hexing whoever the fuck they want! They need to grow up and stop acting to petty and childish! And everybody in this goddamn school needs to stop being afraid of them! But most of all you need to stand up for the people James and Sirius are always picking on because they're too afraid to do it themselves.

"And I'm not going to 'start in' on Lily because I like her; she's kind and puts James in his place - the only one besides me and Nali who isn't afraid to."

"Oh – so James and Sirius aren't the problem, I am. You think I don't have a backbone and that if I did they would stop hexing all of the random people in the hallways who they don't like the look of?" Remus stalked forward as he was talking and Rebekah unconsciously backed up, she realized what she had done when she felt the stone wall against her back. She looked up at Remus' eyes and saw that they were amber, "That's what you think – that I can control them?"

"Remus, I didn't mean it like that." Her breathing became shallow as his voice dropped and he leaned closer to her, pinning her against the wall.

"You want to see me grow a backbone fine; I'll do something that I've wanted to do since I met you."

He leaned down slightly and kissed her, bruising her lips with his. She responded after a few seconds with equal fervour, dropping her bag before wrapping her lean arms around his neck she brought him closer and he wrapped his hands around her waist and brought their lower halves closer together. She gasped when she felt his erection on her stomach; he took advantage of that and plundered her mouth.

She moaned and, as if just realizing what he was doing, Remus removed his hands from her waist and took her arms from around his neck. He pulled away and Rebekah stumbled a bit, and then looked absolutely bewildered. Her eyes were still half-lidded, which made her look drugged and she was breathing heavily.

"I can't believe I just did that." Remus whispered.

"Yea, well you did. And you obviously liked it so come back over here." Rebekah said, her feeling of utter euphoria making her bold.

"Rebekah, it was a mistake."

"Oh." She felt something inside her breaking and fought to remain calm.

"So you understand?" Remus asked, relieved.

She bent over to pick up her stuff that was scattered all over the floor, "I understand perfectly," she whispered her voice filled with malice.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said coming over and bending down as well.

"I got it."

"I just want to help"

"You've helped enough for one day." She had almost everything shoved in her bag, and then she could leave to go cry in peace.

"Rebekah, I thought you said you understood?"

Finally, unable to take it anymore, she whispered her voice filled with hatred, "I do understand, all to well, I've always been a mistake or a waste of time. I guess that's all I'll ever be."

"That's not what –"

"Don't Remus; I can't handle any more lies right now. Especially from you."

"But Rebekah –" She stood up and he did as well, grabbing her arm as he stood, "Rebekah just –"

She immediately tensed, "Don't touch me." She whispered, making the hatred she felt at the moment as obvious as possible. Rebekah pulled out of his grasp and ran off down the empty hallway.

Remus was left staring down the hall after her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he noticed a notebook on the ground, opening it he looked on the inside cover and read: '_If you have any kind of decency, don't read this book. – RDS_' Remus interest was automatically peaked but he wanted to make it back to his dorm before he started reading it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rebekah ran as fast as she could, passing the groups in the hallways and making all the noise in the common room stop upon her entry because of her storming right on through. Lily, Nali, Sirius, and James looked at each other and then at the staircase Rebekah had just ran up moments before. Lily and Nali stood up and went after their roommate while James and Sirius were left utterly confused on the couch.


	3. Lily Meddles?

***shuffles in* Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't...er, updated in so long. Heheheh, hope this makes up for it though!**

**And thank you to naru-chan13 and sjrodgers108 for their awesome reviews. Oh, and sorry this chapter isn't so steamy naru-chan13...but I think it'll get there eventually.**

* * *

It had been four days since Remus had taken Rebekah's diary; he hadn't read it yet but it was constantly nagging in the back of his mind. He had tried to talk to her about the fight they'd had in the hallway but she either stared past him, ignoring him and waiting for him to move or she pushed past him.

Lily and Nali shook their heads whenever he brought it up around them and they had started sitting with Rebekah at the meals and beside her in every class but Potions. Remus didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stand not reading Rebekah's diary. Although it only to figure out what was wrong with her, of course!

* * *

Rebekah had been avoiding Remus, she never went anywhere the Marauders might be and when she wasn't in class or the Great Hall she sequestered herself in her room.

She had noticed that her diary was missing and had started writing on loose pages while looking for it. She hadn't even trifled with the thought that Remus might have it, if only because she figured he would have mentioned it while he was trying to talk to her.

Lily and Nali were constantly around her now. They were still trying to find out what had happened between Rebekah and Remus, and Rebekah wasn't offering up any details other than she didn't want to talk to him.

* * *

Remus was absolutely sick of it! He had tried to talk to Rebekah just a few minutes ago but she just stared past him and kept walking; her eyes half glazed over and really Remus was amazed she could walk at all with that little focus. He stormed through the common room and up to his dorm. Rooting through the trunk at the end of his bed he found where he had hidden the diary and pulled it out.

He smirked when he saw it and then shoved the small book into the inner pocket of his robe. Remus walked calmly back down the stairs; out the portrait and then he headed over to the library. 'No need to risk James or Sirius taking an interest in this.' He thought to himself as he walked along.

Once Remus got to the library he went to his favourite spot, near the back of the library were several large windows that looked out over the grounds. Going over to the last one in a row he sat on the seat and stretched out his legs before opening the diary to the very first page he looked at the date.

_Thursday June 21__st__ 2007_

_Summer Solstice_

_Midsummer_

_Dear…well, Diary, I guess,_

_I got this book a while ago for my birthday. It was not at all interesting for me until I realized that this is where I could write down my ramblings. The thoughts that I have that really aren't meant for anyone but myself. Like the fact that I am going to leave my house as soon as I know that Patricia and Jonathon are safe. And that my friends are really the only reason I stay so grounded. There are too many other things that I won't write down just yet. _

_Anyway, onto a rambling, which is why I started this. You know what's a funny word? Midsummer. Because if you think about it, it isn't the middle of summer, summer just started. I looked it up online and found out that it was called that because it was the middle of growing season in most places. Ancient people also had a bunch of traditions for the Summer Solstice._

_The Ancient Chinese celebrated the earth, and femininity, or the yin. In Ancient Gaul the people had the _**Feast of Epona**_; she was their Goddess of Fertility, Sovereignty and agriculture. And what I find the most romantic is Beltane; the Ancient Germanic, Slavic and Celtic tribes in Europe celebrated it. It is when lovers would jump over a fire to bring a plentiful harvest. _

_As romantic as it sounds I can't exactly grab Colby today, tell him to light a fire and then tell him to jump over it. He'll think I'm crazy, well…he probably already thinks I'm crazy so it would only make him sure of it._

_Rebekah Diana Skeala_

Remus leaned his head back against the wall of the alcove, that entry had only made him more confused. He had no idea who Patricia, Colby or Jonathon were. Deciding to skip a few entries he flipped to the night that she got here.

He had only read the date when an angry Lily stormed up to him. Remus quickly put the book down and looked up at her.

"I don't know what happened between you and Rebekah but I expect you to start explaining in the next minute." She stated, her hands on her hips and her green eyes glaring.

"She hasn't told you?" Remus asked, shocked.

"No. Why do think I'm asking you to tell me?"

"Asking is a loose term." He muttered, smirking slightly.

"Remus!"

"Alright, fine!" He turned so his back was to the window, leaving Lily room to sit beside him, before he told her what happened. The only part that Remus left out was the part about him taking Rebekah's diary. By the end of it his face was tinged slightly red and Lily was staring at him.

"Did you like kissing her?" Lily asked rather bluntly.

"Lily…" Remus groaned before burying his head in his hands.

"Remus, I mean it, did you like kissing her?"

He lifted his head slightly before answering, "Of course I liked kissing her. I've been…attracted to her since she came here."

"And then you told her that it was a mistake?"

"I just told you what happened."

"Yes, and you told her it was a mistake?"

"Of course I told her it was a mistake. I didn't mean to kiss her, not like that anyway, and she couldn't want me."

"Yeah, because that's why she's been a recluse the past few days: she just doesn't want you. Remus, when are you going to wake up and realize that girls like you?"

"If any girls really knew me they wouldn't like me," Remus hung his head again.

"Oh really? Because Rebekah likes you."

"She couldn't."

"She can and she does. And after what I'm assuming was a mind-blowing kiss, because of the way you said she responded, you told her that it was all a mistake."

"So she doesn't like me now. How could she?"

"Remus! Sit up and look at me." Lily only continued when Remus complied. "She likes you, a hell of a lot by the way that she's acting. I think that Rebekah's been let down before, I get that feeling from the way she acts and talks…as if that's what she expects people to do. And what you said, I'm guessing, made her feel like she was let down again or used by someone that she actually liked. You hurt her Remus."

"You mean she actually likes me?" Lily nodded. "Damnit. How do I explain to her? She won't even talk to me."

"She visits Sev…Snape in the hospital wing everyday after classes. She should be leaving soon and from there we need to lure her somewhere you two won't be interrupted and she can't leave easily. The only places I can think of are the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery."

"Astronomy Tower would probably be better. No one would go there to deliver last minute letters to their parents before the Christmas break tomorrow." Remus thought aloud.

"Yeah, so I'll get her to go up there as soon as I find her. You go grab your coat and head up there now." Lily stood up and walked a few feet before turning back to Remus. "I better not be making a mistake here Remus. If you hurt her in any way…"

"I won't Lily," He promised, "I don't want to hurt her."

"Good." She nodded.

Remus picked up Rebekah's diary and put it back in his inside pocket. He then hurried to catch up to Lily, "But she hasn't been listening to a word I've said for the past four days! What makes you think she will now?"

"I don't know if she will, but you still want to try don't you?"

"Of course."

"Okay, so when you go to grab your coat ask Nali to grab Rebekah's too. If she asks why just tell her that I asked you to."

Remus turned to go up and different stairwell than the one Lily was heading towards. "Thanks Lily." Remus smiled, she waved at him in dismissal and Remus ran to the Gryffindor dormitories.

He gasped the password and walked quickly over to Nali, he then asked her to grab Rebekah's jacket and told her that Lily asked him to. She looked at him for a few seconds before walking up the girl's stairs. Remus ran up the boy's stairs and grabbed his jacket quickly but forgot to put Rebekah's diary back, he then ran right back down the stairs. Nali came back about a minute later but stared at Remus without handing him the jacket. "I'm goin' to ask Lily 'bout this la'er." Nali said resolutely before handing Remus the jacket, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Remus smiled slightly, he took Rebekah's jacket and went up to the Astronomy Tower as fast as he could. He didn't think he had taken that long but when he got up there he could hear two girls talking.

"Lily, this is nice and all but I can see the snow from our room, you know, where it isn't so cold."

"Yeah, I guess. I just thought you might like it is all. Oh, can I see your wand?"

"Uhm…why?"

"Because I want to compare it to mine. I don't remember what yours is or the specialties or anything."

He heard Rebekah sigh, "Fine, whatever. It's a thirteen-inch maple with a dragon talon center."

"Nice." Lily mused before muttering something.

"HEY!" Rebekah shouted, sounded extremely offended, "What the fuck did you just cast on me?"

"Calm down, it was a simple truth charm. It makes you tell the truth for half an hour."

"Has it not occurred to you that I don't want to tell you about what happened between me and Remus?"

"It has and normally I would respect your privacy. But he's sorry. So…do you like him?"

"Of course I like Remus. Don't give me that look! I don't _just _like his body. I like his mind and the way he talks and moves –"

At this Remus opened the door and walked in, making Rebekah stop in her tracks. She immediately backed up a few steps before turning to Lily, pure malice shining in her eyes. "How could you?" She whispered menacingly. "I thought you just wanted to question me about what happened…I can't believe you would trick me like this."

"Rebekah…" Remus said quietly but she didn't turn to look at him she just continued to glare at Lily.

Lily backed up until she was at the door she then closed it and Rebekah could see it glow blue for a second. Rebekah turned around and walked over to one of the many windows, closing her eyes she let the cold air nip her face. "State your piece then." She whispered so quietly that she wasn't even sure that he had heard her.

"Rebekah," He walked forward and put her jacket over her shoulders. She tensed almost immediately and he sighed. "I don't know exactly what I'm apologizing for but I'm sorry that I said the kiss was a mistake. I think you took it the wrong way," Rebekah tightened her grip on the wall, "I only meant that I hadn't meant to kiss you…not like that or at all really because you shouldn't like me."

Remus stopped talking and stared at the floor. "And why shouldn't I like you?" Rebekah asked quietly, wishing that stupid spell would wear off.

"Because I'm dangerous…I could hurt you Rebekah, and I don't want that."

She let out a dry laugh, her eyes still closed, "Too late – on both counts. I already like you and you did hurt me."

Remus grabbed Rebekah's arm and turned her so that her body was facing him. "I know, and I'm sorry, but we can't date."

"If you don't like me just say so. This beating around the bush is tedious." Rebekah said, her voice strained, she just wanted to get out of there.

"But – I do like you."

Rebekah's eyes immediately flew open and up to Remus', "You like me?" He nodded slowly, "As more that just a friend?" He nodded again. Rebekah stepped a bit closer and glared up at Remus, "If we like each other then why the hell can't we date?"

"Well –"

"You're afraid that you'll injure me or something, aren't you? Do you really think I'm stupid enough to go up to you when the full moon is out and strike up some conversation while you're Moony? Because, really, that's about the only time you could injure me and I like to think I'm smarter than that."

"When you say it like that you make me sound like I'm trying to be cruel." He said softly.

"That isn't the way I mean it, but I don't see why we shouldn't date."

"But what if I hurt you?"

"I promise you that I will not go outside during the full moon until I finish my lessons with James and Sirius." Rebekah stared into Remus' eyes calmly, assuring him.

"If you're sure…" She smiled up at him and nodded, "Okay." A full smile broke out on Remus' face when he saw how elated Rebekah was.

"You have to promise me something too."

"What?" He asked.

"You have to promise me that you will never say that I was a mistake again." Her eyes were pleading him to agree and Remus wanted to know why but refrained from asking right then.

"Of course," Another smile covered her face before she wrapped her arms around his neck, her jacket floating to the ground in the process, and pulled him to her. Remus wrapped his arms around Rebekah's back and waist slowly before resting his head on top of hers.

After a few minutes Rebekah pulled away and leaned down to pick up her jacket. She pulled it on, did up the buttons and turned back towards Remus. "I've been wondering," She mused as she took the hand he held out and walked towards the door, "Whether or not you're staying over the Christmas Break?"

Remus opened the door and stepped slightly to the side so Rebekah could step through, "Yes, I stay every year."

Rebekah smiled, "Awesome," and Remus smiled back.

* * *

**Okay, so, what did you think? Please tell me! ...Please?**


End file.
